gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Feroci
The Bravado Feroci is a four door sedan in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description Design The Feroci is based off a 1995-1999 Infiniti I30 and takes many styling cues from numerous cars such as the Honda Accord, Mazda 3, Lexus GS and also on the rear decklid, the name "Feroci" is placed where the name "Intrepid" would be, so the Feroci takes some styling cues from a 2nd gen http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dodge_Intrepid Dodge Intrepid. The basic car features a 3.0L V6 badge, where 3.0L V6 engines were used in some Dodge Vehicles. Standard Feroci's are seen all over Liberty City, but most commonly in Algonquin. Branded as "Bravado", the GTA IV equivalent of the American Dodge Motor Company, it is presumed the Feroci is a captive import, a foreign vehicle sold by a domestic manufacturer, due to the similiarity to the Honda or Mazda sedans. ).]] Performance The standard Feroci is powered by a 3-liter V6, coupled to a 5 speed gearbox in an FR divetrain layout. Acceleration is acceptable, but not exceptional. Top speed is quite fast, reaching 200 mph. Handling is degraded by its rather soft suspension, designed for a nice ride, which it does, albeit with some firmness at low speeds. With enough effort the sedan can actually powerslide well, but drifts will need a rather odd amount of handbrake. With some practice, this car is a very good drifter. When beyond its limits, the suspension gives in fairly easily, but is one of the few vehicles that can drift, yet still have good handling. The steering feel is well weighted but feels too heavy, again at low speeds. Braking is acceptable, and ABS is available but not standard, although wheel lockup isn't as big of an issue as with other vehicles. Crash deformation is acceptable, and the engine can sustain many direct hits before catching fire. Overall, with a good driver and a gang of three others, this car can really change the tide of a deathmatch, beat some hard missions, or can win you some good races. Although the gang variant has better protection from bullets (as the bodykit covers the wheels in certain angles), that works against the car when going off-road is required. Variants Slightly Modified A black Feroci with blacked out rims that is only found in Bohan. You can also get it on multiplayer races as the first variant. It has been confirmed that the player can spray it onto any Feroci via Pay n' Spray. Doing this to a modified Feroci can grant the player a "unique" car, as it makes a black Feroci with blacked out rims and bodykit, spoiler and chinese knotting. Respraying gang variants of any vehicle is practically the only way to customize vehicles with the exception of modifications or trainers, however girlfriends will still respond to them as normal variants of their respective vehicles. Possible Bug A very rare, and may be a game bug, but a variant of the normal Feroci has golden rims excluding the chrome outer riming with a variety of body colours but usually a candy red or blue paint that may be used to produce the blue on the Triad gang variant. It has only been found in eastern Bohan. It is unknown if this is another variant, or a game bug. This model has be found on the Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 (both platforms without mods). This model has not been confirmed on PC. Triad Gang Variant A modified version of this is driven by the Triads, and can be found around The Exchange or Chinatown. These sport gold rims, a chin spoiler with body kit, and a Chinese knotting (or more specifically a "Kin Tsuna") attached to the rear view mirror. This Feroci is painted cobalt blue. It is still referred to as 'Feroci' when entered by the player. FlyUS variant variant.]] FlyUS, the fictional airline featured in GTA IV, use the Feroci as their company car. FlyUS Ferocis have FlyUS livery, a roof-mounted light and black stock rims. They are commonly found at Francis International Airport in Dukes, specifically at the airport parking lot. The FlyUS variant is only cosmetically distinct from the ordinary Feroci, lacking the word 'Feroci' on the back, and with no Bravado badging, but it possesses identical performance. Locations * The Feroci may appear in South Bohan and Castle Gardens. Trivia * The name Feroci is an anagram of "Cefiro", possibly a reference to the Nissan Cefiro, whose 1995-1998 and 1999-2003 models share a similar profile with the Feroci. *Feroci is Italian for "fierce". * The Feroci shares its interior with the Imponte DF8-90, as "DF8-90" is printed on the seats. * Because a default Feroci features a third brake light on its trunk lid, the Triad gang variant of the car also emits a glow at the same spot when the player brakes in the car, despite the fact the vehicle's rear spoiler completely covers the light. * The default radio station of the Feroci is The Journey. *Although the JDM VIP is named so, it is not in fact JDM, or a Japanese domestic market vehicle. It bears no rememblace to a Japanese-styled car, and only utilizes JDM upgrades. The car's overall performance is nowhere near equivilant to a car that is considered JDM, but has exterior notes that suggest that it is an import. *Feroci is similar to a Romanian word, Feroce, meaning ferocious. *Though the Feroci is badged as having a 3.0 V6, the motor in the engine bay appears to be a V8. Navigation }} de:Feroci es:Feroci pl:Feroci sv:Feroci Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Tuners Category:Bravado Vehicles Category:Gang vehicles